Haunted
by Tobias
Summary: A passed out Greg tells a terrifying story. Then, weird things begin to happen around the CSI labs. People see things. Cold spots appear. Equipment does things it souldn't. The CSI labs, become HAUNTED!
1. The Fright of Gregs Life

CSI - Haunted  
  
Summary: Strange things begin to happen around the CSI labs. But a twist  
can happen at any time.  
  
Always written in the third person.  
Chapter 1  
Greg's Experience  
  
------------------------------------------- Sitting alone in a lab, blasting music was Greg's normal thing. The printer  
began to spue out it's normal test results. Placing them aside, he  
continued listening to music while trying to identify the poison in the  
glass.  
  
That's when the shadow caught his eye. Looking up, he found that stupidly, he had only saw that the computer screen to his left had changed onto the screensaver. Chuckling to himself, he turned the radio down. Looking at the clock he realized that his shift ended almost an hour ago. Only Grissom and  
Sara would be left.  
  
He suddenly realized that the room had become some-what colder than it was before. Trying to not think on what the reason could be, he reached into the drawer and grabbed some headphones, putting them on and turning them  
all the way up.  
  
Suddenly, a white flash caught his eyes. He looked back over at the computer screen. It had turned white and Microsoft Word had appeared on the  
screen.  
  
Taking the headphones off and wheeling over to the computer Greg tried to  
close it out. But it didn't work. Suddenly words began to appear on the  
screen.  
  
'Hello, Greg... Having fun in your lab?'  
  
The words just appeared on the screen. He couldn't control the computer. He  
unplugged it in a scared haste. It didn't turn off.  
  
'Oh, Greg... that wasn't very nice...'  
  
Staring at the screen. Greg was frozen to that spot. The music blasting  
from the headphones. Nothing happened for a moment. Then more words.  
  
'What's wrong Greggo? Are you scared? You know, it wasn't very nice of you  
to unplug me... you wouldn't want me to get mad... would you?'  
  
Greg without realizing it, yelled. "What the hell are you."  
  
'Greg, I'm the beginning of every end, the end of every life.'  
  
Looking for something to calm his nerves.  
  
"You're the letter 'E'?"  
Suddenly the printer jumped to life. Spitting out a piece of paper that  
says 'DEATH'.  
  
Looking at it, he was really scared. Then he saw the bottom of the paper.  
The IP address belonged to Sara.  
Walking, no running to the door. He made his way to Sara's office. She wasn't there. He went the Gil's. He wasn't there either. He went back to  
his lab to find the computer had been turned off, but plugged back it.  
  
He sat back in his chair, staring at the computer for a moment. Before turning back to his work, trying desperately to brush off the feeling he  
had.  
  
He felt as if he wasn't alone. Turning around he saw a figure. It was  
grayish looking. Staring right at him, no, right through him. Frozen in that spot, Greg couldn't move. The figure began to move closer. It was so close, Greg wouldn't even have to move to touch it. "The beginning of every end, the end of every life." It vanished. A poor, scared Greg, just passed out on the floor. All the lights went out, which meant that, and thank god,  
the burners went with it.  
  
When he woke - he didn't move. Didn't even flinch. That's how Sara found  
him in morning... 


	2. Sara gets hers

Walking down the halls, a large frown on her face, she made her way to the lab. "When I find him, I'm going to kill him. I should have had my results over  
an hour ago." She noticed the lights where off. "Don't even tell me he's not in yet. If  
he's not, Grissom's gonna kill him. Opening the door to the lab, she found Greg on the floor. He didn't move. Didn't look up, he didn't even give her his, happy little smile. Something  
was wrong.  
  
"Greg? Greg!" She began to shake him. "Greg, are you ok? Did Gil's spider  
get out and bite you? Greg, can you even hear me? Greg?"  
  
Nothing, she looked at the paper in her hand. It read in big dark letters  
DEATH. She saw her IP address on it. "Greg, this isn't funny."  
  
"It's coming.... Death.... It is coming. Yes, yes she is. And hell, it follows.  
It follows with her." Greg began to mumble. "Greg this isn't funny. If you don't stop, I'll tell  
Grissom where your coffee is." Sara threatened. Greg kept mumbling.  
  
A scared Sara come out of the lab. The door beginning to shut behind her.  
Suddenly Greg yelled. "She's here!"  
  
The lights went out all of the sudden. Sara wished she hadn't come in  
early. Her and Greg were the only ones in the entire building. Sara ran  
back to Greg. Tried to get him out. It didn't work.  
  
The computer flickered on. 'Hello Sara. Nice to see you again. I always wanted quality time with my favorite CSI. I've been watching you, Sara. Grissom doesn't deserve you...'  
  
It flickered off. She turned to Greg, who had passed out in her hands. The  
printer jumped to life, spilling out a peace of paper. Sara read it.  
  
LETS TAKE GIL OUT OF THE EQUATION  
  
She turned to run, but found a Gray figure standing in front of her.  
'Sara... Sara.... How nice to see you again.'  
Sara was scared. Greg began to mumble something.  
"What did you do to Greg."  
'Sara... don't take that tone with me... he's only in shock...'  
The figures hand reached out to touch Sara.  
She stepped back.  
'What are you doing Sara... It's not nice to make the... dead mad.'  
"Leave me and my friends alone." She tried to be hard, but found it  
impossible.  
'Sara, don't try and defy me, Sara! I'm all you have!" It yelled in a satanic voice. It came closer. Sara, without thinking, Drew  
her gun and fired at the figure. It disappeared.  
  
Not before leaving it's warning. 'I'll get you Sara. I'll get you. You will all pay for what you did to me.  
I'll find you...'  
  
'I'll get you...' The last sentence came is a low whisper.  
  
Sara collapsed to the ground. The gun, falling from her hand. She didn't  
know what to do. No one would believe this.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Outside, Warrick and Nick were talking.  
  
"Nick, I'm only going to say it once, she likes you, a lot!"  
"Really War? And what tells you so." "She was talking in her sleep yesterday, in the break room. Something about  
you."  
"That doesn't sound like..."  
He was cut off by the two shots. Grabbing their weapons the ran inside. 


	3. I Quit!

Warrick and Nick search the building. They found Sara and Greg, in little balls on the lab ground. Shaking as if being violently shaken by unseen hands.  
  
---------------------------  
1.5 Hours Later  
--------------------------  
  
"Sara.... Greg.... There is no evidence of your 'ghost' or those 'papers' you claim came out of the printer. However, there is evidence that I need to  
replace two pains of glass AND get the walls fixed."  
  
"Grissom, I am not lying! It got me the night before!"  
"Greg enough!" "You are both suspended with pay, you will come back tomorrow and take a drug test AND an alcohol test. Do you understand me?" Grissom was harsh.  
  
Greg stayed silent. Sara was enraged. "Why did you look at me when you said 'alcohol test'?" Her voice dripping  
with pure, deadly venom.  
"Sara, given your.... Lighted track record, I just think that..."  
She cut him off. "How dare you throw that in my face."  
Greg back away from Sara, fearing for his own well being. He knew that  
Grissom had crossed the line. Weather or not Gil knew it, Greg hoped he  
could defuse the ticking time bomb before it said 00:00. "I got over it. It was a bad time in my life. How dare you throw that at  
me. Who do you think you are."  
A silent Gil Grissom sat at the desk. To scared to move, even blink.  
Sara slammed her fists down on the desk.  
  
Cath and Brass were talking in the hall, they herd the commotion, slightly opening the door to see if Gil was ok, they were met by a raging Sara, a  
stunned Gil, and a terrified Greg.  
  
"Sara... I..." Once again, cut of by the venomous Sara Sidle. "Fuck you Gil..." She hated them more than ever. She was about to reach out  
and punch him in the face. She stopped when a hand laid itself on her  
shoulder. Greg had become very brave all the sudden. "Sara, don't do anything you might regret. I don't want you thrown in jail for A and B. Sara lets just go, we'll come back... take the test and prove  
them all wrong. Just, don't do anything..."  
  
Sara didn't move her eyes from Gil. "I already did, Greg. I came to Vegas at the request of him." She pointed a  
finger at Grissom.  
"Sara, I..." Gil couldn't say anything. "Fuck you Gil." She through her badge on his desk. The gun soon followed. Greg gasped. Sara stormed out of the room going to her locker, and heading  
home. A stunned Greg and a scared Grissom stayed in the office. He saw Cath in  
the hallway. He knew she herd. The look in her eyes told him so. "Now, why the hell would you do a dumb thing like the Grissom." Greg ran out of the office. He went to his locker. Opening it he found a note. Two  
actually.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Gil sat at his desk. The door closed and locked. The lights off, the window only open a little. Quietly, he let out a small sigh, it sounded more like a sob. He screwed up. Made a decision that wasn't the best. Made Sara mad  
at him, she never wanted to see him again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Greg, I know you and me we're never really that close but, you mean a lot to me. I might never see you again, I won't be coming by the lab anymore. Maybe we can get together some time. Tell everyone I will miss them greatly. Well, almost everyone. In the office today, you stopped me from doing something stupid. I'm grateful for it. Maybe now that Gil is out of the way, me and  
you can go out? If not, I would understand, after all... you did see my  
temper and that scares must men... actually anyone away. Anyway, love you  
with all I have left of my heart. ~ Sara.  
  
457 Bellview Drive  
787 - 555 - 8989  
787 - 555 - 6958  
  
Greg read the first letter, then he saw the second. He was getting a  
feeling, no, a vibe from this letter. It made him cold to the core.  
  
In it was red letters, almost looked like it had been written in blood. 'Hello, again Greg. You saw my ability to make myself known to those I want  
to, and those who don't will be blind to me. You've been warned. Sara turned away from me... I made her suffer a fate worse then death. The loss of  
love. You've been warned Greg... You've been warned.' The letter began to  
dissolve and fly away in a sudden gust of wind.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It started off light, now it was taking friends out of his life, Greg didn't know what to do. Who would be next? Would anyone die? The questions  
haunting him as much as the voice of the dead man chilled him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Gil was still in his office. Almost to a full-blown cry he layed on the couch. A picture of Sara in his hand. Cath was down the hall with Warrick and Nick. Brass had left to comfort Sara, though, no one thought she would  
even let him in the house. Suddenly, all the lights went out.  
  
Nick and Warrick shared a scared look. Cath, having herd what Sara had said about a ghost, jumped when it happened. Then she saw it. Standing in the  
doorway. Staring right at her.  
Nick, nor Warrick saw the figure. Only her.  
It's mouth began to move, though it made no sound. Cath was frozen in terror. "Cath... Cath what's wrong?" Nick prodded when he noticed her stare.  
Nick suddenly become aware of how cold the room had become. The figure  
rushed at Cath, she screamed. Making Warrick tip over in his chair.  
  
She jumped towards Nick, who caught her. The lights went back on. Cath had  
passed out on the ground.  
For the second time that day Nick called out. "Someone call a medic!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Urgent nocks came upon Sara's door.  
"Go away Grissom! I don't want to talk to you."  
Under her breath she added. "Backstabbing bastard." "I'm not Gil, let me in!" Cath called out from the other side of the door.  
"Go away!" Sara began to cry. Why would the all just go away? No one  
believed her, other than Greg.  
"Sara, let me in!"  
"Why to make fun of me?"  
"Sara, I believe you! He... it came after me today."  
The door became unlocked.  
"What?"  
"It was at the Lab again. I was the only one who saw it."  
Sara didn't know wither or not she was happy, or scared.  
"Did it hurt you?"  
"No, but it came out me. I jumped towards Nick."  
  
The phone rang, causing both girls to jump.  
"Hello?" "Sara, it's Greg... I went back to the lab to talk to Gil. But our friend is back. Except now there is three of them. We're all pinned in the lab. Sara help!" The phone went to a dial tone. Sara dropped the phone and went into her room. Coming back out with holy water. The gun she kept at home, and  
her care keys.  
  
"Cath, it's back, everyone is pinned in the lab." There was worry, anger. And rage in her voice. He had crossed the line, she  
was going to put him back in his place. 


	4. What is: The Beginning of Every end and ...

A/N: This is the end of this story - though I plan to make similar ones in the CSI category.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Finial Fight  
  
"What can we do? We can't call in police forces. They won't believe us!" Cath reasoned with herself and a speeding Sara. The pulled in front of the  
CSI complex. Checking the amount of ammo in her gun. She went into the  
center compartment. Pulled out four more clips and put some of the holy water on them. Including the ones going back into the gun. Putting a little  
on herself, and instructing Cath to do the same, the went to the front doors and looked in. The place was empty. Shift change meant that the only people left were security guards and a receptionist. They were all passed out or... otherwise. Sara tried the door. Lock, even the key couldn't get it  
open. But her, universal, key could. Cath drew her gun, and quick put a  
little of the water on it. Clearing each way on the way to the lab, she found them. Greg and Nick saw her. So did one of the dead. It had been a guy from the morgue. Sara had worked the case. Sara pulled the trigger. The  
head of the corpse exploded.  
  
The body fell. The second one attacked. It got on Cath, she shot it off. It  
let out a hurried cry before turning into dust. The main goalie grabbed  
Greg. Greg tried to swing back but his hand only went through. Sara raised her gun. She couldn't shoot. She would hit Greg. Cath didn't  
move either. Shacking the dead hand from her hair, she aimed as well.  
Neither could shoot.  
  
"Here we go Sara! All because you turned me down! You shot at me! Betrayed me! Now, I will get the final laugh. Your friend here will die because of you. However, being a fair dead man myself. I will give you one minute to answer the riddle I gave Greg, then you might be able to kill me. Without moving your feet. That goes for bother of you. Sara lowered her gun. Not  
wanting to kill Greg.  
  
Greg began to shout. "Remember Sara. He's the beginning of every end. The  
end of every life." Sara was desperately trying to find strength she knew she didn't have. A  
voice in her had began to speak.  
  
Her world turned white with clouds.  
'Sara.... Sara....'  
"Mom?" Sara asked. Almost crying.  
'Pull the trigger Sara.'  
"I can't I'll hit Greg."  
'Sara... trust me Sara.'  
I white figure, no evil in it at all, appeared before her.  
'I've been watching you Sara.'  
"Mom!" 'You know I love you. You know what you need to do. Let your heart guide  
you.'  
  
Her world faded. Back in the real life, the gray figure was oblivious to  
what just happened. "So, Sara." It snickered. It's grin so evil, it put Osama to shame. "Have  
you an answer to my riddle?" "You remember it right?" It taunted. "So, Sara, what is the Beginning of  
every end, the end of every life."  
In it's own mistake it added. "Living, or dead."  
  
She rose her weapon. Leveled it with the monster's head. Also with Greg's.  
Greg saw it. "Do what you have to do Sara. No matter what the cost." He  
yelled.  
The wind began to pick up. There were no windows open. The wind came from Sara. What seemed like forever ended when Sara answered. "Me." A bright light engulfed her as she fired he weapon. Approaching the  
figure at the same time.  
Greg fell to the ground.  
The evil gray figure hissed at her.  
'There's always a next time Sara.' It bones appeared to sizzle. Sara poured the rest of the holy water on it.  
"Not for you."  
  
She noticed Greg. On the ground not moving.  
She approached him. A lifeless Greg layed on the lab floor. The three  
bullet wounds very clear in his head. The others crowed, around.  
  
The lights came back on. The wind died down to a dull roar. Greg was still  
gone.  
Her mother had told her to trust her. As always, trust had failed.  
White light engulfed Sara and Greg all of the sudden.  
When it died, the wounds were gone.  
Greg gasped back to life.  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
Gil leaned down by Sara. Trying to read her expression. Then, without  
warning, he gave her a hug.  
  
She had saved his life.  
But who would believe their story...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day it was work as usual. Sara had come back to work on some  
terms. Gil had to let her and Greg take two days off. Almost.  
None of them had forgotten about what had happened.  
About Sara and Greg.  
The end of the figure.  
  
On a blue dry board in the break room some on had written this message for  
Sara to find.  
  
"The beginning of every end. The end of every life, living or dead. To  
conquer all, and almost lose it all. Coming back from the brink of no  
return, to bite evil back. Fighting for right and goodness. Sara Sidle, I'll love you always. Did you find what you lost Sara? I hope so. - Mom."  
  
-----------------------  
An mid-aged man closes a book in front of three kids.  
"And that children, is the story of your mother, and how she saved my  
life."  
Sara appears behind Greg, holding a tray of Coco.  
"Who wants some!"  
  
"Dad? Was that story true?" David, the youngest of Sara and Greg's two kids  
asked.  
"Ya, Uncle Greg, was it?" Lindsay, Cath's daughter asked.  
"Ya, Mom, was it?" Ryan, the older of the two.  
  
"Well..." Sara began. Setting herself in Greg's arms. "That's another story, for another night. Now, drink your Coco and off to  
bed."  
  
They nodded and went to brush their teeth.  
  
Sara went in the corner of the room. Pushed a painting aside, opened the  
door and took out a blue dry board.  
Greg smiled.  
  
The message on it read:  
"The beginning of every end. The end of every life, living or dead. To  
conquer all, and almost lose it all. Coming back from the brink of no  
return, to bite evil back. Fighting for right and goodness. Sara Sidle, I'll love you always. Did you find what you lost Sara? I hope so. - Mom."  
  
The End... for now.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Author Notes: Hello, everyone. I really enjoyed writing this story.  
I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, if your easily board by LONG author notes, the scroll down and click the review button. Otherwise keep reading  
on:  
  
This story was written solely by me. I study ghosts and I've always wanted to put one into a story. And even though I'm a LONG way from ever being as good as Steven King, I think this brought me one step closer. I've always believed that after life, you go somewhere. Sometimes you lose your way, or you don't want to go. So you stay behind. And as far as the evil ones go:  
Hell had no vacancies so your on a waiting list.  
  
Anyway, I wrote a Greg/Sara fic because I never really saw that many of  
them. Most was Nick/Sara. Gil/Sara. Heck, even Cath/Sara.  
  
Thanks for reading. More coming soon! Love you all, leave reviews...  
And  
ALWAYS - respect the dead.  
  
P.S. - It helps to carry holy water too!  
  
~ Tobias. 


End file.
